


A New Corset for the Duke of Suffolk

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, slightly mature theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: part of my tumblr request weekend : Maybe something along the way of Charles Brandon finding the reader wearing a new corset💗
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Reader, Charles Brandon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A New Corset for the Duke of Suffolk

**Author's Note:**

> part of my tumblr request weekend : Maybe something along the way of Charles Brandon finding the reader wearing a new corset💗

[Originally posted by demivampirew](https://tmblr.co/Z87nZxY9pJrryq00)

  * Charles loves it when you get new things
  * He especially loves it when they are things that benefit him in some way or another
  * Which is why he buys new things often, to see you smile
  * Now and then you go behind the Duke’s back and commission your own gifts – ones that you will both enjoy
  * Having the new corset arrive is most exciting, who doesn’t love some new clothes? Especially when they are going to send Charles through the roof with excitement
  * This corset is going to absolutely send him over the edge – you were certain to request a low front to amplify Charles’ favourite assets 
  * He walked in while you were getting dressed and stood there watching in amusement before sending your ladies off, to finish the job himself - On the days he wanders in a little earlier than usual and unannounced, it takes you ages to get your dress on and ready for the day
  * He doesn’t have to say another word to express his feelings. His eyes do all the work, those gorgeous eyes are nearly undressing you
  * “Your grace” You giggle when his fingers find the binding on the back of the corset
  * Nimble and quick he loosens the back not a word, only that devilish smirk on his handsome face – he is bursting to see you in the corset but first he needs you out of it
  * Soft and supple skin under his fingers, the garment is lovely and well made, he will admit but it doesn’t compare to what he knows hides underneath – Charles would rather you stay naked all day if you could
  * Hands exploring every inch of your body, groaning in your ear with pleasure and delight, whispering things like “My love you are ravishing” and “You look lovely but I believe it will look better on the floor” - a simple garment does things to his body that he can’t resist
  * If he is this excited over a corset – you may need to order another one soon!




End file.
